This disclosure relates to an improved multi-device tabletop charging station.
Today, every household may own more than one mobile device such as cell phones, tablets, and portable game devices. Most of the time these devices requires charging all at the same time, which can be a problem especially when there are limited power supply outlet. Moreover, having mobile devices plugged in to different power supply outlet can look cluttered and unsightly. There are some charging stations that allow docking of devices to charge it. Such charging stations can look sleek and organized however, limits the user from moving and using the device while charging. As such it would be useful to have an improved multi-device tabletop charging station.